twin wolves
by rainbowdash12345
Summary: Percy and Evvie are twins that were cheated on and forgotten by camp because of their stupid half brother.now they are werewolves and are told to go back to camp to kill Kronos again. how are they going to react? A lot of music and don't own Percy Jackson series.
1. going back

Hey kids it's RD here for another story please follow, favorite , alert, whatever you want to do.

Evvie's POV

"Percy!" I yelled at my twin brother who was really getting on my nerves. He had just gotten back from hunting and wouldn't let me cook it yet because we had the same type of meat 2 nights ago. Now he had changed to wolf form and was dragging the carcass around the house and having me run around trying to get him and the carcass.

"You have to catch me first!" He said smugly walking right into my trap that I had set up. I'm the smart and clever one and he has the dumbness and the clumsiness to accidentally do stuff right. he yelped in a high pitched manner when he was suspended 16 feet in the air by my trap. I yanked the carcass from his mouth and let him go and he scampered to his room so he could change back to human form.

He came out several minutes later and looked at me expectedly like in was suppose to do something while he was gone in his room.

"What?" I asked quisitivley.

"Aren't you going to cook that?" He said, pointing at the deer meat in my hands.

"No, but you are." I said back which earned me a sigh.

I went up to my room and started working out. It was a daily thing for me considering I need to be strong for our fights we have because I am more flexible and agile then my brother but he is heavier and stronger so I started with push ups and turned on my iPod.

The song battle scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian came on, making me turn it up louder.

Hope the wound heals but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

You're at war with love, yeah

(I started singing along and sooner or later Percy popped in and sang to.)

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

Never let a wound ruin me

But I feel like ruin's wooing me

Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree

Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me

But when you're trying to beat the odds up

Been trying to keep your nods up

And you know that you should know

And let her go

But the fear of the unknown

Holding another lover strong

Sends you back into the zone

With no Tom Hanks to bring you home

A lover not a fighter

On the front line with a poem

Trying to write yourself a rifle

Maybe sharpen up a stone

To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone

I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched

I wish that I could stop loving you so much

Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

(Then just leave)

You shouldn't have but you said it

(And I hope you never come back)

It shouldn't have happened but you let it

Now you're down on the ground screaming medic

The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses

Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work

That's why you're in a locker full of hurt

The enemy within and all the fires from your friends

The best medicine is to probably just let it win

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love

I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much

And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's cover

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

Percy looked up to and we both remembered what had happened at camp to make is leave which had eventually got us turned into werewolves.

(Flashback)

Percy and I had a walk in the forum and finally got away from our annoying, egotistical, fat brother and had a walk on the beach. We saw our brother, whose name was Thaddeus, kissing a blonde girl and automatically thought it was an Aphrodite girl when I heard out of my impeccable hearing.

"Oh Annabeth why have percy when you could have me?"

That made me really angry and me and percy made a 70 foot high wave and a 20magnitude earthquake that was so powerful power that your grandmother wouldn't need a hearing aid to hear the reactions from Annabeth and Thaddeus. We then left and went to central park where we were attacked by lycaon and were turned into werewolves(flash back over)

Our true forms were me being a a dark grey wolf with pitch black spots or splotches and white paws and poisonous green eyes. Percy turned into a pitch black wolf with grey paws and a grey tip of the tail with a few white spots in his fur with the same green eyes as mine. Nowadays we lived in a runner down house in the middle of the woods with our three friends Carmen, Alyssa, and Scott.

They were all werewolves to. Really the only Olympian we actually talked to was Hestia and Hera. So right when we were eating dinner it just had to be ruined by Hera flashing in on top of the table.

"Hey mom!" Percy and I choruses together. She had become our adoptive mother after our mother had died and we we forgotten by camp.

"Hello dears, I'm afraid you guys have to come back to camp with your friends. Kronos is rising an the only way to stop him is you guys."

I thought about that for a second and came up with ok I'll go.

Percy then said NO.

I mind talked to him a and said you can beat up Thaddeus and he automatically said yes.

So we were heading to camp half blood.


	2. slim shady and fighting

Hey kiddos it's your aunt RD here with another chapter. If you want me to add another thing to the story put it in the review.

Percy POV

Evvie was now annoying me by singing obnoxious songs all the way to camp. I mean she has a great voice but now she was singing the chorus of slim shady by eminem over and over again.

"Cause I'm slim shady

Yes I'm the real shady

All you other slim shady's

Are just imitating

Now will the real slim shady

Please stand up, please stand up!"

"EVVIE!"

"WHAT!"

"Shut up!"

"Ok"

"Now that's over what should we do?" I asked trying to come up with a plan for when we got to camp.

I got the sudden idea to turn into wolves. I told Evvie to turn into a wolf and she got the plan in a split second after that. We have a weird twin telepathic thingy that we automatically know what their other twin is thinking. We got to the bottom of the hill and turned into wolves.

We ran up the hill as fast as we could to see Hera and Hestia telling the rest of the gods and demigods that there are going to be two assassins (us) and they were also werewolves going to help with the third titan war. I approached the council and saw Artemis and had the urge to go and greet her. The inner wolf inside of me was crying out wanting to see her and I guess Evvie had the same feeling cause we both rushed up to Artemis and started sitting on her feet to greet her. She was startled and reached down to pet us. Hera laughed shocking everyone and we ran up to greet her to.

We started running around her yipping and barking. She bent down to pet us and told us to turn into are normal selves selves we got in human form and we were both in purple cloaks me with an alpha sign and Evvie with a omega sign. Everyone stared in shock at how skinny but strong we were so Evvie growled at them and they backed off of us. Everyone except for Thaddeus. "Ha that's it? Aren't werewolves suppose to be tougher than that? I bet I could beat them easily." Thaddeus said smugly, smirking the whole time at us. He was really getting on my nerves. Evvie through her hood down and everyone saw the disguises given to us by Hera. She had midnight black curls that the Aphrodite kids would die for and icy blue eyes that sends chills down your spine when you look at them. Mine was the same but short curly hair and the same eyes as her.

To say they were shocked was an understatement, they were gaping at us. The guys stared at Evvie with their mouths open and the girls looked dazed at me. it was getting annoying and I saw Evvie put her iPod on and started listening to it so I followed her action and turned mine on as well and guess what it started playing? Yep, it was playing slim shady by eminem. I looked over at Evvie and she was smirking and I ran and tackled her but she got out of the way before I could reach her she I ran and she ran away always managing to get away a few feet. We then pulled out swords and knives and started dueling. She grabbed a knife by the hilt and threw it, lodging in the tree a few inches away from me and we started controlling the water. She created a hurricane around herself so I couldn't see what she was doing but could see the orangish flickers in it and could tell she was playing with fire and she was going to do her signature trick.

She left the hurricane going and started adding fire and then froze it altogether and lightning started coming down until all the elements were in the ice knife and she threw it at me. It was heading toward neck and stop a few centimetres from it. She began singing again. "Yes cause I'm slim shady

Yes I'm the real shady

All you other slim shady's

Are just imitating

Now if your the real slim shady

Please stand up, please stand up!"

I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Tell me what should happen next.


	3. assassin,wings,music

I was walking to the dining hall when Thaddeus walked by and pushed me over.

"Oops, it looks like the trash hasn't been taken out yet." He said, snickers rising throughout the group.

"Well actually your mom has already been taken care of so you have nothing to worry about." I replied simply. It was fun to tease people that way. He must have had anger issues because he came at me with his sword raised above his head screaming insults I couldn't comprehend. I was wearing a regular cloak that looked like Altair from Assassins creed 3. I pulled the tomahawk from the strap on the back of the cloak I was wearing to intercept his blow. I took out my bow and shot an arrow at his left leg causing a scream of pain to come out of his mouth.

Percy pulled out of the bush next to me playing the assassins creed 3 song by smosh.

How many fools can I kill today?

Too many to count, don't get in my way

I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow

Tomahawk chop is my death blow

"Weirdo." I said laughing at him. He ran over and tackled me full on making me land on the ground. I proceeded to punch him in the nose, promptly snapping it and blood gushed out of it. He got up,took a bowl and slammed it in my face. We were eventually bleeding our silver blood and grinning like madmen and we shook hands me shocking him and him lighting my hand on fire. We giggled and everyone was staring incredulously at us. Aphrodite girls looked at Percy like he was fresh bait while Hermes campers wanted me for pranks and Ares cabin wanted both of us for fighting.

The gods decided to flash in at the moment. They took a look at us and were wide eyed with recognition. Poseidon looked down sadly. Hera looked at us and mouthed introduce your selves. We go to the top of the pavilion and looked down at them.

"I suppose we got off at a wrong start so let's introduce ourselves." Evvie announced proudly.

" I'm Percy Jackson and,"

"I'm Evvie Jackson and,"

" we are twins of Poseidon."

Everyone was open mouthed and staring I got so nervous at they're stares I turned into my wolf form. Running around Percy, who was laughing at my nervousness, I started nipping at his heels. He jerked around til he finally grabbed my tail making me stop. He let go and I made a bee line toward Hestia and started rubbing against her leg. I then went to Artemis and sat on her feet successfully pinning them to the ground and causing her to grunt at being pinned down.

She looked down at me and scratched between my ears making my back leg shake in appreciation. She laughed at me and I stuck out my tongue and looked at her. She looked at me seriously with her eyebrow raised in a I-can-turn-you-into-a-jackalope way. I looked up at her and did my famous puppy eyes which works every time and she gave a short aww and kept petting me.

"Don't let her fool you she is very cruel and harsh if you get on her bad side." Percy whispered, seeming to think I couldn't hear him. My head snapped up and his eyes which had turned back to normal looked into my sterling bluish silver ones I narrowed them and changed to them reptilian slit pupils.

"Now shoo! We want to talk to our remaining friends." Percy said.

I turned back into human firm and jumped on his back getting a piggie back ride. I soon fell asleep.

I awoke the next day to cold spring water being thrown on Percy and I and hearing percy yell something along the lines of mom make me breakfast. So I was shocked to see Hera there and I faq out of bed and bowed,

"Lady Hera, it is a pleasure to see y-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

I was cut off by my stomach growling to get on with it. I remembered skipping dinner last night to take s shower before Percy. So I ended knocking Percy out of bed to wake him up when I realised Hera was still with us.

"Lady Hera , is there something, not to be rude, that you need?" Percy ask agitated at me for knocking him out of bed. He was disgruntled wearing only a black tank top and a pair of dark blue boxers with bright green shamrocks all over them. I was wearing a grey tank top and a pair of blue pants with winged hearts all over them. Our hair was a mess, and our wings were fluttering behind us Percy's being a dark shade of blue and mine a deep egg plant purple.

We got to the table when Percy started sing,

(Good girls go bad by cobra starship and Leighton miester) Percy, Evvie, both

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_

_Yeah daddy's lil' girl_

_Just take a bite_

_Let me shake up your world_

_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_'Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go_

**I know your type**

**Boy you're dangerous**

**Yeah you're that guy**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me want to lose control**

**She was so shy**

**'Til I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go**

_Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_And he got a way with them girls in the back_

_Actin' like they too hot to dance_

**Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

**And he got a way with them girls in the back**

**Actin' like they too hot to dance**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go_**

**_Them good girls go bad_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_I was hanging in the corner_**

**_With my five best friends_**

**_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make them good girls go_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_Good girls go bad_**

**_Good girls go_**.

It was eerily silent.


End file.
